The Calm
by sketchingserendipity
Summary: Narrative of the last scene of Sozin's Comet, the series finale. Aang's POV. The calm after the storm leads Aang to briefly reflect on his friends and their paths. K plus for kissing.


I loved the _Avatar _series finale. Loved it. And since I couldn't get it out of my head, I had to sit down and narrate the last scene. This is kinda cheesy, but oh well. It was more therapeutic in purpose, anyway.

* * *

"I think you all look perfect!" Toph exclaimed gleefully, tossing her hands in the air. The whole group laughed at her joke, especially Sokka, who clearly appreciated the distraction from his lacking artistic ability. Toph herself looked more comfortable in a dress than Aang would have suspected. Her ability to blend into 'polite' society when she chose made him recall first getting to know her, and he realized the exhilaration she must have felt when she could finally kick up her heels and belch with abandon.

As always, she was dressed in green garments to represent her Earth Kingdom heritage, but for once all her friends wore the same color. Toph, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, and Iroh had all accompanied Aang on this diplomatic trip to Ba Sing Se, and all had worn shades of green as a symbol of solidarity with the kingdom's citizens. Only Aang stood out in his yellow Air Nomad monk's robes. He had disguised himself countless times in the clothes of other nations, but now that he was respected as the Avatar, and not pursued by enemies, he had no wish to compromise his identity.

Zuko, too, finally seemed at peace with himself. With Mai at his side, he was taking his position as Firelord in stride, committing himself passionately to peace. He did, however, seem much less stiff serving tea in his simple dusty green uniform than making proclamations in his full Firelord regalia. Iroh was also relishing his respite from the political arena and had placed his focus on his one true love: his tea shop.

Aang's eyes roamed to the two Southern Water Tribe representatives. He saw Sokka snake an arm around Suki's waist. Her slate blue eyes widened in surprise, then softened as she leaned towards Sokka to rest her slim hand on his shoulder. Aang thought they fit well together, and recalled how Suki had won Sokka over only after he reluctantly learned to respect her as a warrior first. Of course, Aang's fan club on Kyoshi Island had kept him too busy to notice much except his own romantic issues on that first visit… which brought him to Katara.

She looked lovely in her sea green dress, with a delicate pink flower in the long, wavy brown hair that cascaded down her back. She had fought valiantly against Azula, Aang knew, and had used her wits and strength and bending powers to save Zuko and trap the evil (and remarkably insane) princess. Aang thought if there was one person he would want to be with for an eternity, Katara was it. He loved her, and she knew it. But did she love him back? She had said she was confused. He would leave it at that. When she was ready, when she had made her decision, she would let him know.

Smiling at his still-laughing friends, Aang stepped out onto the patio of their lush apartment and into a sunset as golden as his robes. He looked out at a new world, a world free of tyranny because of them. They were all free to live as they chose now, without the threat of destiny or destruction hanging over their heads. And they chose to help him rebuild this world, to heal the wounds of the hundred-year war and establish balance between the four nations. He loved them for that.

Aang heard gentle footsteps behind him, but didn't have to turn to recognize that they belonged to Katara. She stood silently at his side, and he shifted to meet her blue eyes with his grey ones. She blushed, and her expression was one of unutterable happiness. But it was her eyes that told him. _I'm ready_, they said, _I've made my decision_.

They embraced, holding each other as tightly as if they never wanted to let go again. But Aang finally released his hold to meet her eyes. He took a few seconds to gaze lovingly at her before she leaned in, looking self-assured and not at all nervous, and kissed him. Gladly he kissed back, folding his arms around her once again. He felt his heart leap a thousand feet inside his chest as the sun set on a completely new horizon.

_Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony._

_Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

_Only the avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them._

_But when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_A hundred years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new avatar, _

_an airbender named Aang. _

_Through practice and dedication, he mastered airbending, then waterbending, then earth, then fire. He formed friendships and alliances along the way that would last a lifetime._

_Finally, as Firelord Ozai began to finish the global takeover initiated by his grandfather, Aang was ready to face him and restore balance to the four nations._

_And in the end, Aang saved the world. _


End file.
